1. Field of the Invention
The body of art applying to this invention includes pneumatically propelled catapults as an amusement device for human free flight over a land surface. As human landing safety is a necessary requirement in carrying out this and like inventions, the field of the invention also includes a cooperating flight and landing system to prevent serious injury or potential death. The flight landing apparatus, providing physical connection to the catapult by tethered human contact, may include wire, rope or filament means attached between and elevated by anchored, pedestals or pole means.
2. The Prior art
The main advantages of present invention are primarily concerned with causing and duplicating a precisely defined air born trajectory path for a human using volume controlled air pressure applied to a pneumatic cylinder combined with a tested, above ground, safety landing apparatus for human safety. The flight path of the human must stay within a controlled distance, which allows a safe landing within the defined parameters of the landing apparatus. Redundant elements are employed throughout the invention to maximize the safety of the user. Established safety materials used in parachuting and mountain climbing are likewise employed.
Some of the prior art related to this invention are not particularly interested in two of the major problems related to this art, namely safe human landing concerns and precise control of human flight. U.S. Pat. No. 2,282,315 by L. S. Adams and U.S. Pat. No. 3,466,053 by W. F. Whaley and U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,635 by Shopsowitz and finally U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,724 by Wiegel appear to have these two problems which the present invention overcomes. A land-based catapult, of the type being disclosed here, requires apparatus for safe human landings combined with precise flight control if for no other reason than simple human safety.